


Спасибо, Темный Лорд!

by DFox, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Обнаружив выпавший из сумки Гарри дневник Тома Риддла, Драко не отдает его Гарри, а забирает себе. И начинает переписку.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Спасибо, Темный Лорд!

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте использованы цитаты из книги "Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната"

— Его глаза хоть видят слабо, но зеленей, чем чародея жаба, а волосы его черней тоски, чернее классной грифельной доски, — завывал пронзительный голос в самом конце коридора. 

Драко подмигнул Винсу и Грегу: подобное зрелище бывает раз в году, и только на Святого Валентина, а значит, нужно подобраться поближе и рассмотреть все как следует. Тем более, если судить по виршам, жертвой чьей-то валентинки стал сам великий Поттер.

Однако подобраться оказалось не так-то просто: вокруг Поттера и продолжавшего голосить ему славословия гнома уже собралась приличная толпа. 

— Что тут у нас? — Винс и Грег усиленно работали локтями, распихивая первокурсников в первых рядах, а Драко постарался придать лицу выражение, подсмотренное у отца: снисходительное и насмешливое, так отец разговаривал, как правило, с торговцами, слугами и прочими людьми не слишком благородных занятий, даже если они были чистокровными.

Открывшееся зрелище заставило даже Винса расхохотаться в голос. Гном прижимал всеобщего любимца к полу, сидя на его коленях, и продолжал вопить: 

— О Мерлин, хочу, чтоб сердце мне отдал герой, что с Темным Лордом совладал!

Толпа вокруг изнемогала от хохота. Гном же, окинув торжествующим взглядом собрание, наконец отпустил свою жертву.

К чести Поттера надо сказать, тот, хоть и был пунцовым до самых корней волос, пытался держаться спокойно. Он встал, стараясь улыбаться вместе со всеми, хотя по его измученной физиономии было видно, скольких усилий это стоило.

Пожалуй, можно было подразнить его еще немного — в таком состоянии Поттер наверняка полез бы в драку, а что может быть лучше и смешнее разъяренного и одновременно смущенного Поттера? Да еще и при таком стечении зрителей?

Драко уже открыл было рот, чтобы отпустить вертевшуюся на языке шпильку, но тут случилось сразу несколько вещей. Перси Уизли принялся занудствовать, что звонок был пять минут назад, Поттер неловко повернулся, и из рук у него посыпались учебники и тетрадки. А одна из них очень удачно упала к ногам Драко.

Это было даже получше, чем дразнилки и драка. Компромат. Вдруг малыш Поттер рисует на полях своего конспекта Снейпа с рогами и хвостом? А может, тайно признается кому-то в любви? Может, у него все поля конспекта исписаны «Локхарт, Локхарт, Локхарт»? 

Предвкушая забаву и стараясь не подать виду, что заинтересован, Драко потихоньку достал палочку.

— Вингардиум Левиоса.

— Малфой, это и тебя касается! — надрывался занудный, как все Уизли, Перси. — Что ты там бормочешь?

— На урок, говорю, пора! — бодро отозвался Драко и осторожно спрятал тетрадь под мантию.

Он решил для себя, что не будет показывать ее никому, даже Винсу и Грегу. Поттер, конечно, хватится тетради рано или поздно, да только вряд ли станет искать ее у Драко.

А у Драко будет время изучить ее как следует. Если он ничего не найдет, то просто испепелит, но если там будет что-то интересное…

Драко еле дождался, когда сможет остаться наедине со своей находкой.

***

Тетрадь оказалась довольно истрепанной и явно магловской — впрочем, чего еще ожидать от Поттера?

Драко раскрыл ее, предвкушая увидеть уже знакомые по запискам закорючки поттеровского почерка, — и наткнулся на дату на первой странице. Сердце екнуло и пропустило удар. Тетрадь оказалась дневником! 

Вот уж удача так удача! Это куда лучше заметок на полях — ведь дневники ведут явно не для того, чтобы они попали в чужие руки. Теперь Поттер будет у Драко как на ладони, со всеми своими потрохами и тайными замыслами!

Однако дневник оказался пуст. Ни единой надписи, даже пустяковой, вроде «Не забыть о дне рождения горячо любимого профессора Дамблдора» или «В субботу написать тетушке и купить корма Хедвиг». Ни-че-го.

Этого не могло быть. Дневники, которые всегда носят с собой, не бывают пустыми. Значит, Поттер использовал какое-то заклинание, чтобы скрыть записи. Значит, не так уж и доверяет он своей гриффиндорской братии. От этого открытия почему-то стало радостно и приятно на душе. Словно у них с Поттером было что-то общее. 

Однако секрет надлежало раскрыть, иначе зачем все затевалось?

Может, Поттер использовал невидимые чернила?

— Апарекиум! — произнес Драко полушепотом: было глубоко за полночь и в спальне давно все дрыхли без задних ног. И вновь ничего не произошло. Дневник был все так же девственно чист. 

Драко попробовал еще на всякий случай «Ревелио», но дневник оставался пустым. 

Покрутив его и так и эдак, Драко заметил полустертую надпись: «Дневник Т.М. Риддла». Может, и правда Поттер не использовал тетрадку? Может, этот «Т.М. Риддл» — горячо любимый умерший дядюшка, или и вовсе дедушка, и Поттер таскал с собой тетрадку как реликвию, только и всего? С него, гриффиндурка, станется.

Чувствуя себя немного разочарованным, Драко отложил дневник. По-хорошему, раз он пуст, стоило вернуть его владельцу — глядишь, Поттер бы рассыпался в благодарностях за найденное сокровище. То-то было бы смеху. Но возвращать тетрадку почему-то не хотелось.

***

Драко твердо решил, что не просто не будет возвращать дневник, но сам станет писать в нем. Назло Поттеру, так его оберегавшему. Это будет его, Драко Малфоя, маленькая победа над всеобщим любимцем.

Спешить в воскресенье было некуда. Но Драко так не терпелось поскорей сделать запись в дневнике, что он под надуманным предлогом отослал Винса и Грега и замахал руками на сунувшегося к нему с предложением смотаться в Хогсмид Блейза. Не сейчас.

И только оставшись совершенно один, достал перо и чернильницу. 

Писать в поттеровском дневнике отчего-то было необыкновенно волнительно. «Привет, меня зовут Драко Малфой», — вывел Драко как можно красивей. И тут же захлопал глазами от удивления: еще секунду тому назад чернила ярко выделялись на белом листе, а теперь надпись исчезла, будто всосавшись в страницу. Что за ерунда? Это явно было какое-то заклинание, но если дядюшка или дедушка Поттера магл, то как его тетрадь могла быть зачарована? Драко нахмурился, намереваясь повторить запись, но тут прямо на его глазах на странице проступили строчки: «Привет, Драко, ты сын Люциуса и внук Абраксаса Малфоя?»

Ошарашенный, Драко вывел, будто во сне: «Да».

Строчки в ответ побежали быстрее: «Как здорово! Меня зовут Том Риддл, я очень рад, что мой дневник попал к чистокровному волшебнику. Чистая кровь — это самое главное, правда, Драко?»

Драко закивал, не переставая удивляться, а потом спохватился, вывел, уже не заботясь о чистоте и красоте почерка: «Абсолютно с вами согласен, мистер Риддл, чистота крови — именно то, что отличает настоящего волшебника от тех, кто ими лишь пытается быть».

«Приятно найти в твоем лице такого искреннего единомышленника, Драко. Это по нынешним временам случается нечасто. И можешь называть меня Том».

«Том, скажите, это ваш дневник?»

«Да, я писал в нем в свое время специальными чернилами, чтобы никто не смог прочесть записи. Я такой же студент. Ну, почти такой же».

Драко стало вдруг весело и страшно — так, словно он спикировал за снитчем к самой земле.

«Почти?»

«Это я — наследник Салазара Слизерина», — гласила следующая запись. 

Пораженный, Драко отложил в сторону перо. Ничего себе секреты у Поттера! А может быть, он вообще не знал, что за тетрадку таскает с собой? Может быть, это какой-то розыгрыш — ведь не на каждом углу валяются тетради наследников Слизерина!

Его невидимый собеседник, казалось, угадал его сомнения.

«Хочешь убедиться, что я говорю правду?»

«Да».

«Я покажу тебе, как открывал одну комнату. Позволь мне ввести тебя в мою память и показать, что на самом деле произошло в тот день».

Драко не медлил ни секунды.

«Позволяю».

В комнате сгустился сумрак, и Драко успел удивиться этому: по его подсчетам, было около полудня, но никак не больше. А потом он забыл обо всем. Страницы тетради зашелестели и замелькали, будто подхваченные сильным ветром, пока не остановились на одном листе. «Тринадцатое июня», — гласила дата на нем, а потом лист превратился в крохотный квадрат, словно кто-то приоткрыл окно.

Драко поднес дневник ближе к глазам, и окно внезапно расширилось. Вдруг замелькали тени и смазанные краски, голова закружилась, ноги стукнулись обо что-то твердое — и Драко понял, что его затянуло внутрь страницы.

Он оказался в Хогвартсе, недалеко от того места, где нашли окаменевшую кошку Филча. Здесь, в воспоминании Риддла, тоже был вечер, тени метались по углам, а факелы только-только зажигались. В коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, и Драко поспешно нырнул за угол. Прямо ему навстречу бежала девчонка — и было в ней что-то очень знакомое, кого-то она напоминала Драко, но вспомнить, кого, почему-то не получалось. Она что-то бормотала себе под нос, размазывая по щекам слезы, и скрылась за дверью туалета для девочек — того самого, что нынче был закрыт.

Снова послышались шаги, и вслед за девчонкой появился высокий темноволосый красивый юноша. Драко почему-то сразу понял, что это и есть он — наследник Слизерина Том Риддл. Риддл махнул рукой, приглашая за собой — в тот же туалет для девочек. Драко колебался только мгновение и немало удивился, что стоило пожелать — и он оказался уже за дверью. 

Риддл сделал знак, чтобы он оставался на месте. Девчонка рыдала у дальней раковины, причитала — и рыдала все громче. Вдруг Драко понял, кого она ему напоминала — Плаксу Миртл. Собственно, это и была она, только не призрак, а вполне живая девчонка.

Риддл подошел к раковине и что-то прошептал. Миртл по-прежнему не замечала ничего вокруг, а потом вдруг замерла, уставившись в одну точку. 

Драко посмотрел туда же, куда и она: на Миртл смотрело из зеркала чудовище: два огромных немигающих глаза на плоской змеиной морде. Змея была гигантской, и отвести взгляд от нее почему-то не получалось.

«Это, наверное, василиск, — пронеслось в голове. — Так это Риддл выпустил василиска!»

Миртл закричала — тонко и пронзительно — и упала замертво. Чудовище повернуло плоскую змеиную голову, и в ту же секунду Драко очнулся. Он все еще сидел за письменным столом и, кажется, здорово замерз — его била крупная дрожь. В комнате было темно — хоть глаз выколи. «Люмос», — сказал Драко и увидел, что дневник Риддла, раскрытый на тринадцатом июня, все еще лежит перед ним.

«Эта девчонка была грязнокровкой, не стоит о ней жалеть. Как ты, Драко?» — побежала строчка.

Мысли Драко заполошно заметались. Что ответить? «Я впечатлен»? «Я шокирован»? «Было здорово»? Ничего не передавало того, что он чувствовал, а перед глазами все еще качалась плоская морда василиска. «Я… — начал Драко в смятении, — я… забыл написать эссе по травологии, на завтра к утру нужно двенадцать дюймов».

«Услуга за услугу, — Драко вдруг отчетливо представил, как тот, кто писал эти строчки, улыбается. — Ты меня выслушал, и я тебе помогу. Я, знаешь ли, отлично разбираюсь в травологии».

«Но как…»

«Просто положи левую руку на дневник, я буду тебе подсказывать».

***

«Превосходно», Том! Она сказала: «Превосходно!»

Весь день Драко только и думал о том, как вернется и скажет Тому спасибо. Написанное с его помощью эссе по травологии оказалось не просто отличным, но, если цитировать Спраут, «лучшим за последние тридцать лет». 

«А еще она сказала: “У вас большие способности, мистер Малфой, не сомневаюсь, что отец будет гордиться вами, если вы продолжите дальше в том же духе”. Видел бы ты лицо Грейнджер! Как будто она сожрала флоббер-червя».

«Я очень рад за тебя, Драко. Кто такая Грейнджер?»

Драко помрачнел, вывел быстро, разбрызгивая чернила: «А, ерунда. Одна гриффиндорская заучка. Считает себя лучше других, даром что грязнокровка». И добавил, немного помедлив: «Отец вечно ругает меня за то, что я учусь хуже нее».

Драккл знает почему, но Том располагал к себе, к тому, чтобы делиться с ним тем, что было на душе. А с другой стороны, разве он не мог считаться другом Драко, он же помог с травологией? 

Ответ пришел тут же.

«Полностью согласен с твоим отцом, Драко. Не дело позволять грязнокровке задирать ее грязный нос. Хочешь, я стану помогать тебе по всем предметам? У меня отличная успеваемость».

«Лучше, чем у Перси Уизли?» — Драко не успел подумать, прежде чем написал это, и тут же пожалел. Том наверняка обидится, нашел с кем сравнивать самого Наследника Слизерина.

Но Том не обиделся. «Полагаю, намного лучше, Драко. И со мной ты станешь лучшим тоже. Обещаю».

***

— … И-и-и… победу в матче одерживает… Гриффин-дор!

Гриффиндорская часть трибун взорвалась торжествующими воплями, а Драко с досады отшвырнул метлу. Проклятый Поттер успел раньше всего на один миг. Да что там! Они одновременно заметили снитч и одновременно устремились к нему с разных концов стадиона — и Драко уже чувствовал трепыхание крыльев снитча в своей ладони. Но Поттер оказался ловчее. Ненамного, но этого хватило для победы. И Драко не мог понять, как такое вообще могло произойти. Почему Поттер опережал его — ведь у Драко было явное преимущество, и он тренировался с детства, не то что Поттер, выросший среди маглов!

Поттер, Поттер, Поттер! Выскочка, мальчик, знаменитый с самого детства, и чем? Как будто это была его заслуга! Да и вообще, было бы чем гордиться…

Едва сдерживая наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы разочарования, Драко раскрыл дневник. За последнее время у него вошло в привычку делиться с Томом всем, что происходило. А тот оказался очень хорошим другом, самым лучшим, ближе, чем Винс и Грег. Он тоже, конечно, всегда был рад выслушать точку зрения Драко на то или иное событие. Но Том еще и помогал, и не только в учебе — вообще. С его появлением Драко стал чувствовать себя куда уверенней — ведь новый друг, казалось, знал все-все на свете и всегда подсказывал самые точные слова или нужные заклинания. 

Перо на миг замерло над раскрытой страницей, а потом Драко решительно вывел: «Привет, Том! Сегодня опять победил Гриффиндор».

«Здравствуй, Драко! — последовал немедленный ответ. — Это, конечно, весьма досадно. Как так же вышло, вы ведь столько тренировались!»

«И мы победили бы! Если бы Поттер не поймал снитч. На пару секунд раньше меня! На пару, Том! Я вообще не понимаю, как у него так получается! Ведь он раньше, до первого курса, даже метлы не видел, не то что снитча! А его сразу взяли в команду ловцом! В нарушение правил! Потому что, видите ли, он звезда… А он обычный зазнайка, хуже Грейнджер! Идет, нос задрал, а вокруг только и слышно: “Ах, какой прекрасный Поттер, какой у него прекрасный шрам, как прекрасно он играет в квиддич!” Тьфу!»

«Хм. Погоди. Ты говоришь о мальчишке, у которого шрам в виде молнии на лбу?»

«Да, это он. А откуда ты…»

«А этот мальчишка и вправду популярен. Я уже слышал о нем от предыдущего владельца дневника».

Драко изумленно уставился на страницу. Ничего себе! Так, выходит, он не первый, кто пишет в дневнике! И больше того, не первый, кто писал о Поттере? Вот так новость. Интересно-интересно. Он снова стал писать, быстро, оставив кляксу, которая, впрочем, сразу же впиталась в бумагу без следа: «Как забавно! А что писал? Кто был владельцем дневника, Том?»

«Нет-нет, Драко. Я не скажу, — был ответ. — Ты же не хотел бы, чтобы я выдал твои секреты, если, скажем, завтра, мой дневник попадет в другие руки? — Драко густо покраснел и, словно Том мог его видеть, закрыл лицо руками. И правда, он совсем не подумал о такой возможности. А ведь она была! Ведь и сам Драко, считай, украл дневник у Поттера. — Я не выдам тебе ни имя, ни то, что о Гарри писал предыдущий владелец моего дневника, — невозмутимо продолжал Том. — Но, если ты хочешь, можешь рассказать мне о нем». 

Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Как всегда, Том подсказывал ему единственно возможный выход. Он устроился поудобней и обмакнул перо в чернила. «Спасибо, Том. Я не знаю, что там тебе говорили о нем, но этот Поттер — полный придурок и вообще невыносим. Он задирает нос с самого начала, как будто водиться со мной — это что-то плохое, а с Уизелами, предателями крови, и с этой грязнокровкой Грейнджер — высшая честь! Вечно лезет в драки, как его только из школы не исключили! А ведь я хотел с ним подружиться, по-настоящему подружиться, представляешь, Том? Я ему руку протянул, а он!»

«Впусти меня в свою память, Драко, — попросил Том. — Я хочу увидеть эту сцену, может быть, я смогу тебе посоветовать, как правильно вести себя с твоим Поттером».

Было немного щекотно, Драко сидел, не шевелясь и стараясь не думать ни о чем, кроме той сцены двухлетней давности. Потом отпустило, но Том почему-то все никак не отвечал. Драко даже заволновался, беспокойно заерзал на стуле. Что, если он чем-то обидел Тома? Может, ему рассказывали о Поттере что-то другое, и теперь он считает, что Драко ему соврал, подсунул ложные воспоминания? А может, заклинание закончилось? Что делать, если Том так и не ответит? 

«Знаешь, — побежали, наконец, строчки, и Драко выдохнул от облегчения, прильнул к дневнику, — я вижу, ты все сделал правильно. Просто Поттер уже был настроен против тебя. Видимо, это Дамблдор подстроил так, чтобы будущая школьная знаменитость попал сразу в лапы к Уизли. Ведь если бы на вокзале первым его встретил ты и твои родители, вы бы подружились. Но с другой стороны, тебе следовало сначала расспросить его, узнать его взгляды и, если что, подтолкнуть к правильному решению. Ты же просто и прямо вывалил ему на голову все, что думаешь. Я удивляюсь, как ты попал в Слизерин, с такими задатками ты должен был бы учиться на Гриффиндоре».

Драко захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Том упрекал его — впервые за все время их знакомства! — и, как Наследник Слизерина, имел для этого все основания. Ну конечно, как Драко этого раньше не видел! Надо было действовать тоньше, подключить знаменитую слизеринскую хитрость, он же пер напролом, словно Уизли какой-нибудь. Драко взялся за перо, чтобы ответить, возможно, извиниться перед Томом за собственную глупость, но строчки бежали дальше: «Но это не страшно, мы все исправим. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, даже могу подарить его тебе. Хочешь?» 

Конечно, Драко хотел. Это было бы просто отлично: Поттер в его власти, бегающий за ним, как собачонка. Или — заглядывающий ему в рот, как Винс и Грег. Впрочем, и просто дружить с Поттером, как тот дружит с Уизли, было бы наверняка очень здорово. У них нашлось бы много общего, вот хоть тот же квиддич. Но то, что предлагает Том… «Как его вообще можно подарить? Ведь он не сова или низзл, к тому же он ненавидит меня! Ты…Ты хочешь научить меня “Империо”? Но это же непростительное заклинание, и если правда выйдет наружу, меня посадят в Азкабан! Поттер такого определенно не стоит!»

«Империо для слабаков, Драко, — отвечал Том, и строчки бежали и бежали. — Умный волшебник всегда сможет устроить так, как нужно ему. Я обещаю тебе, Драко: если ты поможешь мне, Поттер придет к тебе безо всякого принуждения и сам захочет с тобой дружить».

Драко озадаченно уставился на страницу. Том просит помощи? Ничего себе! Но это справедливо: Том сколько раз помогал ему, что Драко просто обязан оказать ответную услугу. К тому же…

«Я согласен, — решительно написал Драко. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?»

«О, это будет нетрудно, — отвечал Том. — Просто продолжай писать в моем дневнике. Чем больше ты пишешь, тем больше я оживаю. Я — Лорд Волдеморт».

В комнате, казалось, стало темнее. Или это у Драко вдруг потемнело в глазах? Но строчки выступали на пожелтевших страницах необыкновенно ярко, и сомнений быть не могло. «Тебе нечего опасаться, — продолжал Волдеморт, — ты верен мне и твои родители тоже хранят мне верность. А на Поттера я не держу никакого зла. Он мне никто: мне сейчас шестнадцать лет, и он даже еще не родился».

«Но ведь он убил тебя», — строчки слетели с пера прежде, чем Драко успел подумать, и он от досады закусил губу. Это ж надо быть таким дурнем, злить самого Волдеморта!

В ответ, казалось, раздался отчетливый смешок: «С кем же ты тогда переписываешься? Все в порядке, Драко, — продолжал Том-Волдеморт, — он не убил меня, это всего лишь россказни Дамблдора. Я не боюсь ни Поттера, никого на свете. Никто не может убить меня, ведь я бессмертен».

***

— Превосходно, мистер Малфой, — Снейп выглядел даже довольным, чего до сих пор за ним не водилось никогда. — Превосходно. Пять, нет, десять баллов Слизерину — столь чисто изготовленное зелье у студентов мне встречается впервые. Поздравляю!

Малфой цвел и благоухал, будто садовая роза, а вся слизеринская часть аудитории захлопала в ладоши. И было отчего: за последние несколько недель благодаря именно усилиям Малфоя Слизерин стал отбирать места по учебе даже у Рейвенкло. Они опережали другие факультеты минимум на пятьдесят баллов. И вот еще плюс десять.

— У меня такое впечатление, — пробормотал Рон, хмурясь и тыча Гарри в бок локтем, — что Малфою подменили мозги. Слушай, — протянул он и даже рот открыл от внезапной догадки, — а может, это и не Малфой вовсе, а кто-то под его обороткой, ну помнишь, как мы на Рождество…

Он посмотрел на возмущенно вздернувшую брови Гермиону и осекся. 

— И ничего не вижу плохого, — сказала она, поджимая губы, — в том, что Драко наконец начал учиться. В-первых, знания никому еще в жизни не помешали, а во-вторых, мальчики, он хотя бы отстал от нас!

— Вот-вот, нас не трогает, учебой занялся, как и не Малфой… — гнул свое Рон. — А помните, как я сказал ему под обороткой Крэбба, что читаю…

Малфой заметил их взгляды и ухмыльнулся.

— Еще бы, — фыркнул Гарри, уставившись на него в ответ, — он не принялся за учебу. Боится отца, тот семь шкур с него спустит, если Малфой не станет учиться, я сам слышал, как мистер Малфой его распекал…

***

Дружить с Томом — было все равно что дружить с кем-то с пятого курса, ну вот хоть с Флинтом. Да только что Флинт! Ну подскажет, как улизнуть с нудного урока, ну покажет пару финтов в квиддиче — и все.

А вот помочь с зельеварением, чтобы сам Снейп нахваливал, или состряпать эссе по травологии за пять минут, над которым та же Грейнджер корпела в библиотеке, считай, сутки — так ей и надо, грязнокровной выскочке! — этого, конечно, ни один Флинт не мог. Да, пожалуй, даже Уизли не мог, а ведь так собой гордился, так задирал свой рябой нос: староста школы, то-се!

Но и это было не главное. Тот, кого Драко с полным на то правом мог назвать своим другом — это ведь не просто какой-то там Том, окончивший с отличием школу пятьдесят лет назад (он этого не говорил, Драко сам нашел табличку в его честь). Это Наследник Слизерина, величайший темный маг современности, Тот, чье имя боятся называть, тот, кому, если верить Тому, верой и правдой служат его родители, Темный Лорд, Волдеморт!

И это, конечно, щекотало нервы, холодило тайной кончики пальцев и заставляло высоко держать голову: не каждому будет оказана такая честь! Драко очень хотелось рассказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь, но он не был дураком и, конечно же, не стал бы говорить об этом никому ни на факультете, ни в целом Хогвартсе. Не то что сокурсникам, но даже профессору Снейпу, тем более этому проныре Дамблдору! Не сейчас, когда все знай себе трусливо твердят, что школу вот-вот закроют и, вообще, непонятно, какое чудовище прячется в Тайной комнате. Драко знал какое, знал наверняка, ведь не зря Том ему показывал свои воспоминания, — но не мог об этом говорить. 

Драко хотел написать о своей необычной дружбе родителям. И Том даже не был против, наоборот. Он говорил, что это будет очень здорово, если Драко упомянет о том, что общается с ним, что это поддержит родителей Драко в те нелегкие времена, когда они не знают, что стало с их Лордом, и наверняка их обрадует, что Драко служит ему. Но, как назло, каждый раз о своем намерении написать Драко почему-то вспоминал только тогда, когда очередная сова уже вылетала из совятни с его письмом, привязанным к лапке.

***

«Ты готов послужить мне, Драко, как своему Лорду?»

Вопрос прозвучал, будто гром среди ясного неба, посреди какого-то пустякового обсуждения. Драко все больше доверял Тому и дневнику, в который, уже совершенно не скрываясь, писал все, что думает. Во-первых, Том тайны не выдаст, а во-вторых, он мог бы запросто залезть в голову Драко и прочесть там все, что хотел. Он это сам сказал, и Драко верил, что так оно и есть: чего стоил только эпизод с воспоминаниями в поезде! Том никогда не злоупотреблял своим умением и не подсматривал за Драко, а Драко все больше казалось несправедливым, что такой замечательный — да что там, великий! — маг вынужден скрываться, лишенный своей телесной оболочки. И кем, подумать только, — Поттером!

Перо замерло лишь на миг, даже маленькая капля чернил не успела сорваться с его кончика, когда Драко решительно вывел:

«Да, сэр. Что нужно сделать?»

«Я не сомневался в тебе, — и снова Драко почудился легкий смешок, словно тот, кто писал эти строчки, на самом деле немного подтрунивал над ним, — в твоей верности и в твоем любопытстве. Мы идем открывать Тайную комнату».

***

Следующие несколько часов Драко провел как в тумане. Том сказал: он все узнает сам, он увидит, что комната открыта, по последствиям. И будет им рад. Драко не сиделось на месте, а мысли разбегались в разные стороны. Он был рассеян, отвечал невпопад, и впервые за несколько недель его не похвалили на занятиях, напротив, со Слизерина сняли баллы, когда он чуть не взорвал котел с зельем. Но все это мало заботило Драко. Наследник Слизерина вот-вот вступит в свои права, и это событие, конечно же, было куда важнее, чем нудные уроки и уж тем более озабоченные взгляды друзей и преподавателей.

Часы тянулись медленно, и ничего не происходило. Драко не выдержал, достал дневник прямо на занятиях, украдкой заглянул в него. Пусто. Он проверял дневник еще несколько раз — и все с тем же результатом.

И вдруг в конце самого последнего урока дверь распахнулась, прерывая мямлившего что-то невразумительное Лонгботтома на полуслове. То был вездесущий Перси Уизли, и сейчас он казался куда бледнее, чем обычно:

— Занятия прекращаются. Все студенты отправляются в свои гостиные и не выходят оттуда без сопровождения старосты факультета или преподавателя.

— Что, что случилось? Новое нападение? Кто жертва? — загудела аудитория. Голос Перси Уизли чуть не потонул в ее шуме:

— Гермиону Грейнджер нашли у библиотеки.

И у Драко потемнело в глазах.

***

Малфой выскочил из аудитории как ошпаренный, и Гарри метнулся за ним. Ясно было: Малфой что-то знал, возможно даже о нападении, возможно ждал этого нападения, а как же иначе, ведь речь шла не о ком-нибудь — о Гермионе, которую Малфой не уставал шпынять: за то, что не чистокровная волшебница, и за то, что училась лучше него. Малфой шел быстрее обычного, почти бежал, и знал, куда идти — это было очевидно. Он выбирал такие коридоры, о которых Гарри в Хогвартсе даже не подозревал — ну, наверняка ему рассказывал его отец или кто там мог рассказать. Гарри старался идти за ним как можно осторожней и незаметней, хотя это было излишне: сам Малфой не замечал ничего и никого вокруг, пару раз даже налетел плечом на стену при повороте, но не остановился, не захныкал, что было удивительно вдвойне. Малфой ведь был тем еще неженкой, хотя и играл в квиддич.

Внезапно коридор сделал еще один поворот, лестница, на которую Гарри едва успел встать вслед за Малфоем, опустилась, и Гарри понял, что они пришли.

Гермиона все еще лежала там, под дверью библиотеки, окаменевшая, будто статуя, и смотрела в потолок незрячими глазами. У Гарри сжалось сердце и на глаза навернулись слезы. Это зрелище было выше его сил: смотреть, как подруга лежит неподвижная, живая, а все равно что мертвая, а может, и вправду так и умрет, ведь неизвестно еще, смогут ли ей помочь! Он отвернулся, моргая, — зрелище было выше его сил. И тут же увидел Малфоя.

Тот стоял у стенки, белый как мел, неподвижный, с широко открытыми глазами. Стоял — и неотрывно смотрел и смотрел, как над Гермионой хлопочут преподаватели и мадам Помфри, как ее укладывают на носилки. Плечи его вздрагивали, и Малфой, похоже сам того не замечая, грыз кулак. Гарри вдруг понял, что он плачет — беззвучно и без слез, но, без сомнения, плачет. А еще — боится.

Вечером в гостиной Гриффиндора было так тихо, что, если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как скребется где-то в углу Ронова крыса. 

Быстро поужинав, Гарри отправился в кровать под сочувственные взгляды однокурсников: не было ни сил, ни желания даже открывать учебники, не то что заниматься домашними заданиями. Но сон не шел. И зрелище окаменевшей Гермионы и беззвучно плачущего Малфоя то и дело вставало перед глазами.

— Ты считаешь, — спросил Рон, когда Гарри рассказал ему обо всем увиденном, — это Малфой виноват? Это его рук дело? Может, это он — Наследник Слизерина?! Знаешь, об этом, пожалуй, стоит рассказать…

Малфой выглядел испуганным, но как знать, он боялся разоблачения или просто испугался, что чудовищу на самом деле нет никакой разницы, чистокровный студент или нет. Ведь на Рождество под оборотным зельем они прямо спросили его мнение обо всем, что происходит в школе, и получили такой же прямой ответ.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри и почему-то почувствовал громадное облегчение от того, к какому выводу пришел. — Нет, Малфой совершенно ни при чем. Помнишь, он нам сказал, что не знает ничего о том, кто на самом деле Наследник Слизерина?

***

То воспоминание стало одним из худших.

Драко смотрел на Грейнджер — неподвижную, с остекленевшими глазами, почти мертвую, с зеркалом, валяющимся возле неестественно вывернутой кисти, — и не мог отделаться от мысли, что это он во всем виноват. Он столько раз писал Тому, как ненавидит именно эту девчонку, как она ему надоела — выскочка, мешающаяся под ногами, особенно когда Том помогал ему в учебе и Драко очень быстро стал лучшим из лучших. Грейнджер его злила, и Драко и правда говорил, что готов убить ее, но это были всего лишь слова! Слова, которые Том принял за чистую монету. И что теперь? Что он еще наговорил, кого Том убьет следующим — по его желанию? 

Ночь за ночью Драко ворочался в постели без сна, а за столом кусок не лез в горло, стоило только подумать о том, что он натворил. Что они с Томом натворили. Ему было невыносимо видеть пустое место за гриффиндорским столом, его пугали злобные взгляды, которые то и дело на него бросал Уизли, а еще больнее было то, что Поттер не смотрел на него вообще никак, словно он, Драко, был пустым местом. Наверное, все это лишь казалось, но Драко стало невыносимо, и мысль о том, что, возможно, школу закроют и студентов отправят по домам, стала для него утешением. 

Стоило потерпеть еще немного. До следующего нападения?

Все это время он не трогал дневник — не мог заставить себя даже раскрыть его. Что он напишет Тому? Что тот ответит ему? И станет ли отвечать, ведь Том, нет, не Том вовсе, Лорд Волдеморт, достиг своей цели с его, Драко, помощью, открыл Тайную комнату, и теперь ничего его не сможет остановить? 

Но не писать было слишком тяжело: Драко привык делиться своими мыслями с дневником, с Томом, да и потом: Том на самом деле был единственным в мире человеком, который мог бы его сейчас утешить. Может быть, он мог бы даже рассказать, как спасти Грейнджер?

Эта мысль не давала Драко покоя, и однажды, улучив минуту, когда в гостиной никого не было, он снова открыл дневник. Ничего не произошло. Василиск не вылез со страницы, и ясный солнечный день за окном не померк.

«Привет», — вывел Драко слегка дрожащей рукой.

Том ответил сразу же, словно только то и делал, что ждал его. Впрочем, так оно ведь и было?

«Привет, Драко, я уже подумал, что ты потерял мой дневник».

«Нет-нет, я… Не рисковал писать».

«Почему?»

«В Хогвартсе все только то и делают, что ищут Наследника Слизерина. На каждом углу».

«Вот дурни!»

«Да-да, это забавно. Но я тоже на подозрении, — Драко вдруг ощутил прилив вдохновения. Том, похоже, настроен весьма благожелательно, что, если… — Могу я тебя попросить кое о чем, Том?»

«Ну конечно, мы ведь друзья».

«Тогда, пожалуйста, пока не открывай Тайную комнату. Просто, знаешь…»

«Что, Драко? Не сомневайся, скажи мне».

«Если в следующий раз снова произойдет нападение, боюсь, меня арестуют».

«Даже так? Что ж, комната — это ерунда. Я открыл ее тогда только для того, чтобы подарить тебе приключение. Порадовать тебя, ты ведь хотел устранить Грейнджер?»

Драко почувствовал, что его мутит. Значит, он все правильно подумал, значит, настоящий виновник всего того ужаса, что происходил в школе, — он? Драко закрыл лицо руками, не в силах смотреть на проклятую тетрадь, не в силах читать, что ему еще напишет Риддл. А когда открыл — страница была уже исписана наполовину.

«Мне очень не хватало тебя, Драко. Я уже было подумал, что ты изменил своему Лорду и выкинул дневник. Что ты слабак, которого испугал вид окаменевшей грязнокровки. Но я рад, что не ошибся в тебе и что ты вернулся. Нужно только, чтобы ты продолжал писать в моем дневнике. А когда я окрепну достаточно, чтобы снова править миром, вы, Малфои, получите высшую награду за то, что ты помог мне. Драко?»

Сердце забилось так бешено, что Драко испугался, что оно вот-вот разорвет грудную клетку. Что он наделал? Что теперь делать? Не надо было вообще прикасаться к этой проклятой тетради! 

«Драко, ты здесь?» — снова побежала строчка.

Драко вздохнул и решительно вывел: 

«Я тут, сэр… Ко мне пришли однокурсники… Я очень рад помочь… вам… тебе».

Он захлопнул тетрадь и взялся за перо: нужно было тут же написать обо всем отцу, посоветоваться с ним, как быть дальше, как не наделать еще больших ошибок, чем те, что он уже совершил? Но бумага куда-то запропастилась, а когда Драко, наконец, нашел ее — вот, перед носом лежавшую! — он совершенно забыл, о чем хотел написать. И кому.

***

Ничего больше не происходило.

Студенты и преподаватели, взбудораженные нападением на Грейнджер, успокаивались. Сама же Грейнджер все так же лежала вместе с остальными жертвами в больничном крыле, других атак не последовало. Жизнь продолжалась, и Драко убеждал себя, что ничего страшного, в общем, не произошло. Скоро мандрагоры начнут залезать в горшки друг к другу, и тогда из них можно будет сделать зелье и снять проклятие.

Значит, он не так уж и виноват, да и Том не сделал ничего непоправимого, цела даже кошка Филча. Том держал василиска в узде, а ведь тот мог и убить кого-то, как когда-то расправился с Плаксой Миртл.

С дневником Драко, правда, стал осторожнее, больше не вываливал сходу все, что приходило в голову, а тщательно подбирал слова. Тому, казалось, это подходило, и вскоре Драко поймал себя на мысли, что они болтали совсем как старые приятели. Значит, Том и вправду не злился на него. 

Без Поттера в школьных сплетнях, конечно, не обходилось. Том слушал, а точнее, читал все, что его касалось, с неизменным интересом, и однажды Драко увидел в дневнике: «Помнишь, ты спрашивал, как я могу привести к тебе Поттера?»

«Да», — вывел пораженный Драко. По правде, он надеялся, что Том забыл и до этого разговора не дойдет. Вдруг Том захочет заколдовать Поттера, и кто-то об этом узнает? После случая с Грейнджер нельзя было ходить одному по Хогвартсу и колдовать в коридорах запрещали тоже. 

«Я тут подумал, Том, — быстро продолжил Драко, — может, не стоит? Ну, правда, колдовать нам разрешено только в классах, и если Поттер резко захочет со мной дружить — это будет вдвойне подозрительно».

«Никакого колдовства, я же говорил, Драко. Все гораздо проще. По твоим рассказам я понял его слабое место. Он любит спасать людей. И если мы с тобой сумеем сделать так, что он спасет тебя, ты для него станешь своим. Все начнется с чистого листа, и тогда уж ты смотри не упусти этот шанс. Второго не будет. Я не смогу все время поправлять и направлять тебя, все-таки я Темный Лорд, а не твоя дуэнья».

Драко показалось, что в спальне как будто стало темнее и потянуло сыростью и пронизывающим холодом. Он хотел что-то возразить, но не находил ни одного слова для возражения.

«Я думаю, нам стоит сделать это прямо сейчас. Пока никто от нас не ждет ничего подобного. Дадим твоему Поттеру шанс, отправимся в Тайную комнату!»

Пальцы плохо слушались его и дрожали, воздух становился все холоднее. Драко вывел, наискосок, корявыми буквами: «Я не готов, Том. Пожалуйста, давай сделаем это в другой день? Не сегодня?»

В комнате потемнело еще сильнее — теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений, только страницы дневника оставались такими же яркими, словно излучали собственное сияние. Драко не успел удивиться этому обстоятельству, как страницы снова, будто в самый первый день их знакомства с Томом, зашуршали, быстро перелистываясь сами по себе, а потом из дневника высунулась рука. Драко не успел отшатнуться, как был крепко схвачен за галстук и словно прибит к дневнику.

— Пустяки, — сказал кто-то прямо над его ухом. Драко в ужасе скосил глаза в сторону голоса. Перед ним стоял Том — во плоти и крови. — Ты пойдешь со мной сейчас, мальчишка, или умрешь прямо здесь. Выбирай. 

Драко оцепенел, все происходящее было бы дурным сном, если бы не железные пальцы Тома на его запястье. 

Как они дошли до туалета Плаксы Миртл, Драко помнил плохо. Том шел уверенно, не оглядываясь. Драко надеялся, что в коридорах они кого-то встретят, да вот хоть бы и Филча, Драко и ему был бы рад сейчас, но, как назло, везде было тихо, пусто и темно, даже факелы горели через раз. Драко стучал зубами и дрожал — от холода и неизвестности, и все равно шел вместе с Томом послушно, будто под Империо. 

— Стой, — велел ему Том, и Драко остановился. По-прежнему было тихо, будто Хогвартс вымер, и только за дверью туалета Плаксы Миртл все текла и текла вода.

Том подошел к стене, положил на нее руку, и тут же на штукатурке стали проступать слова.

«Его скелет будет пребывать в Комнате вечно», — прочел Драко. И закричал.

***

Миртл услышала громкий, полный ужаса вскрик и на всякий случай поднялась под самый потолок. И была права: в ту же секунду дверь с треском распахнулась и Том Риддл втолкнул в туалет другого мальчика — помладше, с волосами такими светлыми, что, казалось, они сами могут светиться в темноте. Этот мальчик отлетел к кабинке и попытался запереться в ней, крича:

— Не надо, пожалуйста, Том! Я не хочу никуда идти!

Но Том только засмеялся и крепче схватил его за руку.

— Это не больно, — пообещал он, и светловолосый мальчик закричал сильнее, заплакал, забился в его руках, но, как видно, старшекурсник держал крепко.

Миртл не успела возмутиться тому, что ее покой был так грубо нарушен, да еще и мальчишками, которые зачем-то прибежали в туалет для девочек. Она уже хотела было высказать вслух все, что думает по этому поводу, как старший, все еще волоча за собой младшего, подошел к дальней раковине, повернул заедающий кран, которым никогда никто не пользовался, и что-то шепнул прямо в него.

Миртл не разобрала что: младшекурсник продолжал кричать и плакать.

А потом они исчезли.

***

Раздался какой-то звук: то ли треск, то ли шипение, и сразу вслед за этим, прерывая профессора Бинса, тревожно завыла сирена.

На памяти Гарри сирена еще не звучала, но, судя по озадаченному выражению лица Рона, он тоже не знал о ее существовании.

— Профессор Бинс, что это? — спросил Невил Лонгботтом высоким плачущим голосом.

Тот горестно сцепил пальцы. Ответила невпопад:

— Ну вот и все, теперь Хогвартс точно закроют.

— Как закроют?

— Почему?

Голос профессора Макгонагалл, усиленный Сонорусом, пронесся по школе.

— Занятия отменяются. Всем студентам в сопровождении преподавателей отправляться в гостиные их факультетов и оставаться там до особого распоряжения. Выходить в коридоры запрещено под угрозой немедленного исключения. Чудовище утащило в Тайную комнату Драко Малфоя.

***

С этого самого момента Хогвартс был под угрозой закрытия — это понимали все. И потому атмосфера в гриффиндорской гостиной царила траурная: студенты переговаривались вполголоса, кто-то уже заранее отправился паковать вещи. Некоторые девочки плакали, а Джинни вообще была сама не своя, то сидела в кресле, уставившись в одну точку, то рыдала навзрыд.

«Неужели ей так нравился Малфой? — думал Гарри, то и дело косясь на нее. — Или так жалко расставаться с Хогвартсом?» 

Рон, сидя рядом с ним на диване, вздохнул. Наверное, думал о том же самом.

— Как считаешь, почему Малфой? — спросил Гарри: этот вопрос не давал ему покоя с того самого момента, когда они узнали, кто стал следующей жертвой чудовища. — Он ведь чистокровный, а тот, кто открыл Тайную комнату, вроде как нападал исключительно на маглорожденных?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Рон. — Может, чудовище проголодалось, а кого жрать — ему без разницы.

Джинни, услышав его, вскрикнула, будто ее ударили, вскочила со своего места и подбежала к ним.

Она была такой бледной, будто чудовище пило ее кровь и выпило почти всю.

— Это я во всем виновата! — голос Джинни задрожал, и она снова заплакала, продолжая сквозь всхлипывания, то и дело размазывая по лицу слезы:

— Меня посадят в в Азкабан! Наверное, на всю жизнь! Ну и пусть, я… я это заслужила! 

На них стали оглядываться студенты. Лицо Рона сделалось таким же бледным, как у Джинни, а глаза — большими-большими. 

— Ты-то в чем виновата? 

— В том, что василиск утащил Малфоя.

Рон захлопал глазами, а Гарри вскочил, обнял Джинни за плечи.

— Джинни, давай ты расскажешь нам все-все, только… Только пойдем в спальню, хорошо? Рон, дай ей воды!

— У меня была тетрадь, — сказала Джинни, стукнув зубами о стакан. Теперь они сидели в спальне, и здесь было тихо, мирно и уютно, как будто ничего и не произошло. — Ну, не тетрадь, старый дневник. Я нашла его среди учебников, которые мне купили на первое сентября. Они ведь были подержанными, а в одну и был засунут этот дневник, совершенно чистый. И я подумала, почему бы и не писать в нем? Эта тетрадь заставляла делать ужасные вещи! О, даже не спрашивайте какие… Поверьте на слово, страшные, отвратительные вещи, и, самое главное, я не могла никак этому сопротивляться, все было будто в тумане! Не хотела, но делала… Я только совсем недавно стала вспоминать.

Кажется, что-то стало проясняться, какая-то мысль настойчиво крутилась в голове, но Гарри все еще не мог ее уловить.

— Как он выглядел, этот твой дневник? — спросил у Джинни отрывисто. Это было важно, очень важно, потому что если…

Джинни всхлипнула:

— Обычная тетрадка, обложка потертая такая… Листы только белые, а снаружи уже старая. Лет пятьдесят ей, не меньше, сзади подписано: «Т.М. Риддл».

Гарри похолодел. Джинни говорила о той самой тетрадке, которую он нашел в туалете Плаксы Миртл и которую так и не удосужился открыть. А потом она пропала. И теперь, он, кажется, догадывался куда.

— Я ее выбросила потихоньку, надеялась, что там, в туалете Плаксы Миртл, она размокнет и пропадет навсегда… — тем временем продолжала Джинни, и плечи ее затряслись сильнее, — А кто-то ее подобрал, и тот, кто живет в тетради, заставил снова открыть дверь в Тайную комнату! И теперь… Вы понимаете, это из-за меня умрет Малфой и закроется Хогвартс! Из-за меня! А меня посадят в Азкабан, навсегда!

Джинни зашлась в новом приступе безутешного, до икоты, плача. А Гарри вдруг подумал, что дневник, должно быть, у Малфоя. Потому он такими глазами смотрел на окаменевшую Гермиону, потому василиск утащил именно его: все это время Малфой переписывался с неизвестным Т.М. Риддлом, который, выходит, и жил в дневнике! И все это могло произойти с ним, Гарри, наверняка бы произошло — если бы Малфой не забрал эту злосчастную тетрадь себе. И по всему выходило, что Малфой, сам того не желая, спас его: от вины за то, что Гермиона окаменела, от позора, когда все бы вскрылось, и от гибели в лапах василиска. 

Его — спас, а сам…

Мысль, наконец, оформилась. Еще сам не зная, как будет действовать, обуреваемый только желанием что-то сделать, чтобы спасти Малфоя, Гарри вскочил:

— Джинни, Джинни, подожди! Ты говоришь — существо из дневника заставило тебя открыть Тайную комнату? Получается, ты знаешь, где вход в нее?! 

Джинни, перестав всхлипывать, уставилась на него во все глаза и неуверенно кивнула.

— Это же чудесно! Где же?

— В туалете Плаксы Миртл…

Рон вскочил тоже, растопырив руки, будто собирался закрыть собою проход:

— Гарри… Ты же сейчас не хочешь сказать, что пойдешь спасать Малфоя? Ты ведь, надеюсь, помнишь, что это он хотел смерти Гермионе? Да и спасать некого: его там, наверное, василиск уже доедает. Если не отравился, конечно. Просто скажи «нет» — и я буду спокоен.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Я собирался пойти к профессору Локхарту. Он ведь преподает ЗОТИ и наверняка точно знает, как победить василиска. А еще он будет рад написать книжку о чудовище Тайной комнаты. 

И потому что Рон все еще моргал, не доверяя и не понимая, Гарри продолжил:

— Все будет хорошо, Рон. Он убьет чудовище и спасет Малфоя, Хогвартс не закроют, Джинни останется на свободе. А я, пока Локхарт будет в Тайной комнате, запрусь в его кабинете.

***

— Профессор Локхарт! — Гарри поскребся в дверь как можно тише, хотя предосторожности были излишни.

Хогвартс будто вымер или затаился перед смертельной, неодолимой опасностью: ни шороха, ни звука. За дверью тоже была тишина. «Спит он, что ли?» — мелькнула было досадливая мысль и сразу же исчезла. Нужно быть совершенно бесчувственным бревном, чтобы завалиться спать в такое время. 

— Профессор Локхарт! — позвал Гарри громче, и в глубине коридора ему вдруг почудилось едва уловимое движение. Сердце заколотилось в горле, а колени вдруг ослабли. Презирая себя за трусость и отбросив всякую осторожность, Гарри заколотил в дверь кулаком. 

И снова — ни звука.

«Вдруг он там тоже как Гермиона — окаменевший, с широко открытыми глазами? — пронеслось в голове. — Что, если василиск нападает уже и на преподавателей?

— Алохомора! — Гарри старался произносить заклинания как можно тверже, но в конце голос сорвался, и он пустил позорного петуха.

Дверь открылась.

За дверью по-прежнему не было ни звука, ни движения.

— Профессор Локхарт! — ринулся Гарри в открытую дверь и замер, ошарашенно озираясь по сторонам.

Профессор Локхарт и не мог открыть Гарри. Его не было в кабинете, более того, не осталось ни единой принадлежащей ему вещи. 

Локхарт сбежал — и, по всей видимости, еще тогда, когда узнал, что следующей жертвой василиска стал сын председателя попечительского совета школы, главы одного из самых богатых и влиятельных магических семейств, Люциуса Малфоя.

Гарри лихорадочно заозирался в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, какой-нибудь зацепки — времени было в обрез. Что делать? Искать еще кого-то из преподавателей? Вернуться в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы чтобы позвать на помощь?

Пока он терял драгоценные минуты, взламывая кабинет сбежавшего Локхарта, у Малфоя стремительно таяли шансы остаться не то что целым и невредимым, но и живым. Вон Рон говорил, что его, наверное, василиск уже доедает. Но это же несправедливо! Малфой должен быть в Хогвартсе, должен обзываться и получать в ответ, может быть иногда даже заклинанием в лоб, это справедливо. А быть сожранным василиском — это чудовищная, не умещающаяся в голове несправедливость. И его надо спасать, и как можно быстрее.

Он был так уверен, что найдет Локхарта, а теперь… Что делать теперь? 

Гарри снова оглянулся по сторонам: вдруг найдется хотя бы какая-нибудь подсказка? Но подсказки не было, на полу грудами валялась бумага вперемешку с обрывками каких-то тряпок. Чернильница упала со стола и разлилась, лужа затекла почти под самую дверь — просто удивительно, что он не увидел ее раньше. 

Лужа затекала под дверь, и Гарри едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Точно такая же лужа вытекала из-под двери туалета Плаксы Миртл в тот день, когда они с Роном и Гермионой обнаружили дневник. Это был знак.

***

— Привет, — сказала Миртл, приглаживая волосы. — Сам Гарри Поттер — я польщена.

И увидев, что Поттер застыл на пороге, вытаращив глаза, она добавила:

— Знаешь, это невежливо. Вот так стоять и молчать. А между тем ты не первый сегодня, кто здесь был.

Она кокетливо надула губы: кажется, слова произвели на Гарри Поттера впечатление, он ошарашено заморгал, закрутил головой:

— Кто?.. Куда пошли?

— Два красивых мальчика, черненький и беленький. Но можешь не искать их, они исчезли, даже не попрощались! — Она фыркнула и возмущенно взвилась под потолок.

— Как исчезли?

Поттер все-таки был немножечко глуповат. Хотя и красив, с этими своими зелеными глазищами. 

Миртл спустилась немного ниже, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Утонули в раковине, вон там, в дальнем углу. Тот, что повыше, черненький, что-то прошипел, кран повернулся — и обоих утяну-у-у-ло!

Все же все мальчишки одинаковые. Особенно те, что приходили к ней в туалет. Невежливые грубияны, ни дослушают, ни попрощаются. Вот и Поттер, что бы там о нем ни говорили, такой же. Рванул к раковине, как будто за ним стая церберов гналась, не иначе. 

И тоже пропал.

***

Гарри оказался в просторной комнате с высоченными сводами, которые подпирали гигантские колонны.

Так вот оно какое, логово василиска — Тайная комната! 

Света — странного, зеленоватого, мертвенного — было очень мало, но все же Гарри удалось разглядеть рисунок на ближайшей колонне: та была вся перевита змеями, с разинутыми пастями и хищно оскаленными клыками. 

Вздрогнув, Гарри зажег Люмос и двинулся вглубь. Холод шел по спине, а между лопаток поселилось стойкое ощущение липкого, внимательного взгляда. Гарри то и дело озирался по сторонам: вдруг из клубящегося по углам мрака метнется ему наперерез гибкое тело, увенчанное плоской мордой с оскаленной пастью? 

В глубине виднелась статуя воистину исполинских размеров. В отличие от всего остального, ее было хорошо видно, от скуластого лица с длинной бородой до огромных стоп, скрытых наполовину каменными складками мантии. У ног статуи что-то лежало. Всмотревшись, Гарри не смог подавить восклицание. 

Не что-то, а кто-то.

У ног статуи ничком лежал Драко Малфой.

Забыв обо всех своих опасениях, Гарри подбежал к нему и, отбросив палочку в сторону, встряхнул за плечо.

— Ну же, Малфой, очнись! Очнись, прошу тебя!

Малфой не ответил, он был похож на большую тряпичную куклу и точно так же податливо перевернулся, стоило Гарри потянуть его к себе. Он еще дышал и явно не окаменел — грудь едва вздымалась, но это была единственная хорошая новость. Даже в этом мертвенном свете было видно, что он ужасно бледен — так, словно бы он потерял много крови. У Гарри екнуло сердце: что, если Рон прав и чудовище питается кровью своих жертв? Что, если слишком поздно и Малфой не очнется?!

— Драко! — позвал он куда тише, чем предыдущий раз, и снова встряхнул безвольного Малфоя. — Очнись же, прошу тебя, Драко!

Он и сам не заметил, как стал называть Малфоя по имени. Но разве это имело значение сейчас?

— Он не очнется, — ответили ему из темноты.

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся. У ближайшей колонны стоял высокий темноволосый юноша в школьной мантии, а в руках у него был… 

— Вот мы и встретились, Гарри Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнес юноша. — Я так много о тебе слышал.

Он рассмеялся, сухо и неприятно, смех прокатился эхом под высокими сводами и замер. А Гарри будто окаменел.

Юноша отделился от колонны, и стало видно, что его очертания немного расплываются. Так, словно он был призраком или голограммой, которую Гарри однажды видел в кино.

— Сначала о тебе говорила Джинни Уизли. И чего только не говорила! Как ты прекрасен, как ты умен, как ты хорош и какой выдающийся маг. Право, если бы я был девчонкой, я бы влюбился в тебя — такого, каким тебя видит Джинни. Потом о тебе говорил Драко Малфой. 

Призрак снова рассмеялся, а Гарри наконец нашел в себе силы подняться — и встать между ним и все еще лежащим неподвижно Драко. 

— Знаешь? Он тоже говорил, что ты прекрасен. По-своему, конечно: какой ты заносчивый мерзавец, как ты можешь дружить с грязнокровками и какой у тебя замечательный шрам. И как ты здорово играешь в квиддич. Он бы никогда не стал признаваться, что ты ему нравишься. Что он хочет подружиться с тобой. А все, что я хочу — спросить тебя, как ты выжил, Гарри Поттер? О тебе ходят слухи, что ты новый Темный Лорд, а ведь Темный Лорд — это я. Я — Лорд Волдеморт. Эта рыжая девчонка и неразумный мальчишка дали мне силу, оживили меня, записывая свои глупости в мой дневник.

Гарри ахнул. Волдеморт вдруг оказался совсем близко — так, что можно было увидеть зеленоватое сияние, исходящее от его рук и лица. Но Гарри не смотрел на него, он лихорадочно обшаривал взглядом мозаичный пол, искал — и не находил палочку.

— Но ты не слушаешь меня, Гарри Поттер. Как видно, ты дурно воспитан. Не это ищешь? — Волдеморт вертел в руках его палочку, и Гарри вдруг с ужасом понял, что Волдеморт — отнюдь не призрак.

— Я хотел спросить тебя, Гарри Поттер, — продолжил тот, указывая палочкой прямо Гарри в лоб, — почему ты выжил тогда — и в прошлом году, когда мы с тобой встретились впервые после… кхм… некоторого перерыва?

— Тебе этого никогда не понять. Я выжил из-за маминой любви — она продолжает оберегать меня даже сейчас.

Волдеморт расхохотался — и смех его снова эхом пронесся под гулкими сводами, а Гарри замер, будто кролик перед удавом, прикидывая, что он может сделать прямо сейчас. Сбить мерзавца с ног? Что, если не удастся? Оттащить Драко за статую? Не успеет, да и бессмысленно — василиск явно где-то здесь. А может, не было никакого василиска, может, это Волдеморт истинный виновник всего происходившего в школе?

— Ерунда! Любовь — ничто, сопливая сказочка для идиотов вроде тебя и твоего Драко. Я обещал ему, что ты сам к нему придешь. И, как видишь, сдержал слово. Да только он об этом уже не узнает. Теперь вы оба останетесь здесь навсегда, ваши скелеты будут лежать в этой комнате рядом — как романтично, не правда ли? А я, наконец, обрету свою силу, чтобы жить и править всем магическим миром!

Гарри почудился какой-то шум. Что, если их с Драко уже нашли? Что, если спешат на выручку? Пусть он не сумеет защитить их, но он сможет потянуть время!

— Я удивлен, — сказал он, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее и спокойней. 

Волдеморт приподнял бровь.

— Чем же, позволь спросить?

— Выбором жертвы. Неужели ты потерял память? Родители Драко — твои сторонники, Пожиратели Смерти, и он — чистокровней некуда. Неужели ты думаешь, что они согласились бы принести сына в жертву тебе?

— Гарри Поттер и впрямь дурно воспитан. Конечно, я знаю все, что ты тут лепечешь, но его родители должны быть счастливы, что их сын погиб, возрождая меня. А что до его чистокровности, то и Джинни Уизли тоже чистокровная, одним чистокровным меньше, одним больше, какая разница. Родители Драко еще молоды, поверь, они скоро утешатся новым ребенком. Не волнуйся за них, волнуйся за себя! Говори со мной, Слизерин!

Из палочки Гарри вырвался сноп света и ударил в лицо статуи. Что-то заскрипело, заскрежетало внутри, рот статуи открылся и оттуда, к ужасу Гарри, что-то поползло.

***

Теперь все должно быть хорошо. Джинни отложила книгу о волшебных существах, которую безуспешно пыталась читать последний час. Все должно быть хорошо — она уже который раз повторяла это себе, словно заклинание, но на душе по-прежнему было очень тревожно.

Профессор Локхарт — он же знает все-все о всех темных существах в мире, конечно, он поможет Гарри — он же такой храбрый и такой самоотверженный и находчивый! С Драко Малфоем наверняка все будет в порядке — раз за его спасение взялись два самых замечательных человека во всем магическом мире. 

И все же что-то ее тревожило, грызло изнутри. Прошло столько времени! Гарри вот-вот должен был появиться на пороге их гостиной, или не Гарри, кто-то, кто сказал бы, что василиск побежден. Конечно, им наверняка дали бы знать — всем студентам, а преподаватели почему-то молчат. Может, что-то пошло не так? Ну что за глупости она думает, что могло пойти не так у профессора Локхарта, он даже сквозь огонь пройдет, не потеряв и волоса на голове! А Гарри — Гарри наверняка сейчас в его кабинете, заперся, как и обещал, потому до сих пор и не приходит.

Может, их обоих задержала профессор Макгонагалл? Или только одного мистера Локхарта, а Гарри заперт в его кабинете и не может выйти? Может, стоит посмотреть, как он там?

Да, наверняка! Это будет куда правильней, чем сидеть и пялиться в открытую книгу, не видя ни буквы! В конце концов, она заварила эту кашу — ей ее и расхлебывать.

Пока она шла, а потом бежала пустыми гулкими коридорами, ей казалось, что все-все сейчас услышат ее шаги и стук ее сердца и ее задержит этот невозможный Филч, или Перси поймает в одном из коридоров, еще и очки снимет с Гриффиндора, а что, он может, он староста школы.

Дверь в кабинет профессора Локхарта была распахнута настежь, и Джинни влетела в нее и только потом поняла, что не так. Конечно, Гарри в комнате не было, и профессора Локхарта тоже.

Может быть, вопреки тому, что обещал, Гарри все-таки уговорил профессора взять его с собой? Но почему тогда мистер Локхарт ушел, собрав все свои вещи? Комната была пуста, абсолютно пуста, если не считать обрывков бумаги и подсохшей лужицы чернил на полу. Около лужицы размазался по полу один-единственный отпечаток чьего-то ботинка. 

И вдруг Джинни замерла, будто рядом с ней ударила молния. Непрошенные слезы сами побежали по щекам, а из груди вырвался короткий отчаянный всхлип. Никакого профессора Локхарта в школе больше не было, он предпочел сбежать, едва заслышав, что василиск стащил единственного сына знатнейшего волшебного рода.

А Гарри… Гарри ушел один, ушел спасать Малфоя, он не мог поступить иначе — это же очевидно! А она сама сказала ему, где искать Тайную комнату. Теперь они погибнут из-за нее оба, Гарри и Малфой, и только она будет виновата в их гибели. 

И только она может их спасти! 

И Джинни, размазывая слезы по щекам, побежала — так быстро, как не бегала еще никогда в жизни.

— Профессор Макгонагалл! Профессор Макгонагалл!

Ответила на ее восклицание, однако, вовсе не Макгонагалл. 

— … так разберите эту мордредову школу по камешку! 

Джинни замерла на пороге, не решаясь пройти дальше.

В углу, прижимая уши и заламывая тоненькие ручки, жался какой-то эльф.

Волшебник, чьи светлые, как у Драко Малфоя, волосы, были собраны в длинный хвост, нависал над профессором Дамблдором, сжимая кулаки. 

Профессор Снейп стоял, привалившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. 

А профессор Макгонагалл протягивала какую-то склянку женщине с бледным лицом и покрасневшими глазами.

— Видите ли, Люциус, — мягко возразил профессор Дамблдор, и Джинни зажала себе рот ладонью, вдруг поняв, что высокий волшебник, очевидно, отец Малфоя, а женщина, которая снова закрыла глаза платком, безуспешно пытаясь подавить рыдание, — его мама, — мы стараемся сделать все возможное. Но ведь никому не известно, где находится комната. Возможно, она глубоко в подземельях, а возможно, зачарована так, что стоит лишь прикоснуться непосвященному, как она исчезнет навсегда. Потому мы проявляем всю возможную осторожность, пытаясь спасти вашего сына, и если вам что-то известно… Хоть самая малость…

Мама Малфоя зарыдала в голос, профессор Макгонагалл засуетилась вокруг нее, а профессор Снейп сказал спокойно, не меняя позы:

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс Уизли?

Джинни набрала в грудь побольше воздуха.

— Я! Я знаю, где Тайная комната! Она в туалете Плаксы Миртл!

Все разом повернулись к ней.

***

— Вот так, — хохотал Риддл, видя, как Гарри корчится на полу от невыносимой боли в прокушенной василиском руке, — так оканчивается путь героя! Славный Гарри Поттер, о котором я столько читал и слышал и чье имя навязло в зубах, умирает в Тайной комнате, покинутый друзьями, в компании своего заклятого врага! А знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, останусь ненадолго — только чтобы досмотреть до конца, чтобы смаковать каждое мгновение. Мне тебя будет не хватать…

Перед глазами плыл туман — и Гарри сейчас не мог бы сказать наверняка, это действует яд василиска или просто у него помутилось в голове от боли, которая, казалось, нарастала с каждым толчком сердца. 

Как обидно, что он так и не смог выручить никого из них. И уже наверняка не выручит — сил совсем не осталось, а сердце билось так медленно, что Гарри приходилось прислушиваться, стучит ли оно. И каждый удар мог стать последним — яд василиска быстро бежал по крови.

— Ты умрешь, а я буду жить, — продолжал Риддл, и голос его доносился будто издалека, словно их разделяли не несколько шагов, а мили и мили. Так ощущается смерть? — И знаешь, что меня будет согревать, Гарри, все это время, всю мою долгую, бессмертную жизнь? Не то, что я убил врага, вовсе нет, — врагов у меня достаточно, и я убью каждого, не сомневайся в этом. Меня греет мысль, что ты, как и твой глупый Драко, умрете, разочаровавшись в любви, поняв, что это всего лишь конфетная обертка — яркая, но пустая. Я рад тебе это сказать…

Что-то вдруг произошло , что-то, чего Гарри не мог осознать. Зашелестели крылья — это феникс, о котором забыл и он, и Волдеморт, приземлился около него, прижал его к руке свою яркую огненную голову, и жемчужная лужица затопила рану.

— Скоро ты встретишься со своей мамашей-грязнокровкой, Гарри Поттер. Ты должен быть рад этому, — разглагольствовал Волдеморт, а Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что невыносимая боль утихла, и зрение его прояснилось. Должно быть, о чем-то догадавшись, Риддл вдруг остановился и нацелил палочку на Гарри.

— Никакие слезы Феникса тебе не помогут, это всего лишь отсрочка, всего лишь последний шанс, глоток воздуха перед удушьем…

Птица вновь зашелестела крыльями, перебивая плавную речь Риддла, и вдруг на колени Гарри что-то упало. Это было дневник! Не мешкая ни секунды, повинуясь только неизвестно откуда взявшемуся чутью, Гарри с размаху всадил в него клык василиска.

Волдеморт закричал, все вокруг стало рушиться, закружилось в невероятном вихре, и Гарри бросился к все еще лежавшему безвольной куклой Драко, схватил за руку. Драко застонал и слабо пошевелился.

Задрожала почва, загрохотало, посыпались обломки камней, и прямо над их головами образовался пролом. Феникс закричал снова, и Гарри, ухватившись одной рукой за его хвост, а другой — крепко держа за руку полубесчувственного Драко, ринулся вверх.

***

… они бежали так быстро, что Джинни не хватало дыхания, но она не могла думать об этом — не сейчас, когда, возможно, Гарри и Малфой умирают медленной смертью в кольцах василиска.

За дверью туалета Плаксы Миртл раздался чудовищный грохот.

— Здесь, это здесь! — закричала Джинни, поймав взгляд ставшей белой как полотно мамы Малфоя. 

Профессор Дамблдор резко распахнул дверь. На пороге, придерживая шатающегося Малфоя, стоял Гарри, сам ничем не лучше — такой же бледный и перемазанный кровью.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Джинни и ринулась к ним.

— Драко! — всхлипнула мама Малфоя, забирая его из руку Гарри, обнимая и прижимая к себе. — Мальчик мой… Мерлин, ты живой… Драко!

Она плакала и смеялась, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо сыну, а Джинни тоже плакала и обнимала Гарри так крепко, что потом, когда вспоминала эту сцену, ей было стыдно, но не тогда. Тогда все казалось другим, не таким, как прежде.

— Стойте, — сказал вдруг профессор Дамблдор. — Мы должны их продиагностировать. 

— Это… моя… кровь, — забормотал Гарри, — это… когда василиск…

— Тем более, — веско добавил профессор Снейп, — а вы, юная леди, оставьте пока мистера Поттера в покое, не мешайте диагностике.

И все замолчали, разом и вдруг. Профессор Дамблдор проверял Малфоя, а профессор Снейп — Гарри. И родители Малфоя только переглядывались, а Гарри улыбался.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал профессор Дамблдор. — Упадок сил — и только, пара дней в больничном крыле и усиленное питание — и мистер Малфой будет как новый.

— С мистером Поттером тоже все в порядке, — сухо сообщил профессор Снейп, а профессор Макгонагалл вдруг обняла Джинни за плечи:

— Пойдем, девочка, я отведу тебя в вашу гостиную.

А поодаль, всеми забытый, все так же прижимая к груди ладони с узловатыми пальцами и длинные уши к лысой макушке, стоял домовой эльф Малфоев.

***

— Я говорил Риддлу… то есть Волдеморту, — сказал Гарри после того, как профессор Макгонагалл увела Джинни в гриффиндорскую гостиную, а миссис Малфой повела все еще с трудом переставлявшего ноги Драко в больничное крыло и в туалете Плаксы Миртл остались только они вчетвером: он сам, мистер Малфой, высокомерно поглядывающий на профессора Дамблдора, и профессор Снейп, с интересом изучавший то, что еще недавно было входом в Тайную комнату. — Я сказал, что он ошибся в выборе жертвы и что Малфой… Драко — чистокровный, а его родители — Пожиратели Смерти.

Мистер Малфой приподнял холеную бровь:

— Какая чушь, где вы только этого набрались, юноша, этих… — начал было он, но Гарри продолжил: 

— Но Волдеморт сказал: «Его родители должны быть счастливы, что их сын умрет за меня».

Что-то дрогнуло в лице мистера Малфоя, на миг Гарри даже показалось, что вместо всегдашнего превосходства на нем отразились растерянность и гнев; впрочем, он не мог бы поручиться точно: освещение в туалете Плаксы Миртл было так себе, а мистер Малфой слишком быстро отвернулся.

Профессор Дамблдор откашлялся:

— Я полагаю, джентльмены, раз все разрешилось таким благополучным образом, нам стоит покинуть эту комнату. Мистер Малфой, не будете ли вы столь любезны пройти в кабинет директора — стоит обсудить некоторые детали дела. А вы, мой мальчик, можете быть свободны — наверное, вы устали и хотите отдохнуть?

Гарри кивнул и поспешил к выходу: он и правда едва держался на ногах, от всего пережитого кружилась голова и руки и ноги казались отлитыми из чугуна, такими они были тяжелыми. Но не успел он пройти и дюжины шагов, как кто-то взял его за плечо.

Гарри обернулся.

Перед ним, кривя в вымученной улыбке губы, стоял Люциус Малфой.

— Мистер Поттер, поговорим как мужчина с мужчиной. Как известно, все имеет свою цену. Что же вы хотите за спасение моего сына?

Гарри покачал головой. Разве можно было чем-то измерить то отчаяние, которое он испытал, когда подумал, что Драко ничем не спасти? И ту радость, когда понял, что они спасены? Разве Драко уже не выручил его — его самого, пусть и невольно, — выкрав дневник, взяв на себя ту роль, которую Волдеморт предназначал ему? Ведь Джинни говорила, что велениям тетради невозможно противиться, а это значит, что он, Гарри, а вовсе не Драко, стал бы виновником открытия Тайной комнаты, нападения на Гермиону. Даже страшно себе представить, как бы он себя чувствовал, осознавая все это и не имея возможности ничего сделать.

Впрочем, кое-что он все-таки сделать мог.

— Ваш домовой эльф… Добби… я видел, он был с вами здесь. Можно, я заберу его себе?

Люциус Малфой смотрел, будто не понимая, о чем идет речь, а потом переспросил, медленно и тщательно подбирая слова:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что возьмешь долг жизни моего сына домовым эльфом?! Я правильно тебя понял?!

Гарри кивнул.

— Добби! — рявкнул мистер Малфой. Эльф появился тут же, с легким хлопком. — Добби, это твой новый хозяин, Гарри Поттер, передаю тебя ему в услужение, будь столь же предан ему, как нашей семье.

— Гарри Поттер!.. — завороженно повторил Добби, во все глаза глядя на Гарри.

— Сделка выполнена, мистер Поттер? — Люциус Малфой протягивал руку, и Гарри пожал ее, — Тогда прощайте. 

Добби все еще продолжал рассматривать их обоих, часто-часто моргая. Гарри вдруг показалось, что эльф вот-вот заплачет. Что, если Добби вовсе не так уж плохо было у Малфоев и задуманное обернется неудачей?

Мистер Малфой не оборачиваясь поспешил прочь — и Гарри знал наверняка, что спешит он сейчас к Драко. 

— Гарри Поттер, хозяин! — снова позвал Добби, и Гарри расшнуровал ботинок и снял с ноги носок.

— Ты свободен, Добби. Я освобождаю тебя.

— Добби свободен! — раздалось торжествующее, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением: он не ошибся.

***

В больничном крыле пахло травами и камфорой, а стены были такими белыми, что Драко то и дело жмурился от их неожиданной после подземелья и его рассеянного света яркости. Впрочем, Драко не был уверен, что все произошедшее не было сном — таким далеким оно казалось.

Вот только мама все еще плакала и обнимала его, и никак не могла остановиться, а отец, который пришел чуть позже, хмурил брови, конечно, но выражение у него было такое, что Драко подумал с ужасом, что он тоже готов вот-вот заплакать. А ведь до сих пор Драко искренне считал, что такое невозможно никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Драко вдруг стало ужасно стыдно: конечно, они волнуются, а откуда им знать, что ничего страшного не произошло, он ведь так и не удосужился им написать! Ведь если бы они только знали, что он не просто попал в переплет, что помогал Темному Лорду возродиться, служил ему так же верно, как и они, родители не только бы не волновались, но и гордились им!

Он и хотел сказать, прямо сейчас, но во всем теле была такая ужасная слабость и глаза закрывались сами собой, а язык едва-едва ворочался. Драко решил, что расскажет потом, когда эта странная слабость пройдет.

Отец присел с другой стороны кровати, взял его за руку, и снова у Драко засосало под ложечкой: таким растерянным он еще никогда отца не видел.

— Тебя спас Гарри Поттер, — сказал отец. От его голоса, непривычно тихого и неуверенного, Драко стало не по себе. Мерлин, что он натворил! Какой стыд — отец думает, что его нужно было спасать, и от кого — от их Повелителя! Разве Темный Лорд мог ему сделать что-то дурное, разве он не помогал все это время? Драко закрыл вспыхнувшее лицо руками.

— Не волнуйся, — услышал он голос отца, — ты ему ничего не должен. Я отблагодарил его домовым эльфом, представляешь? Он попросил, чтобы я отдал ему нашего бестолкового Добби. Самая выгодная сделка в моей жизни.

Драко улыбнулся, отняв руки от лица. Надо же, а Поттер наконец становится похожим на человека. Теперь у него есть свой домовик, как у всех приличных чистокровных волшебников.

Мадам Помфри появилась бесшумно, как всегда:

— Миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой, больному нужен покой. Чем больше он будет отдыхать, тем быстрее поправится!

Мама улыбнулась и поцеловала — ласково, как в детстве. Драко в последнее время сопротивлялся таким нежностям, считая их недостойными взрослого волшебника, но сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания возражать.

— Отдыхай, сыночек. А как только поправишься, мы с тобой пойдем в Хогсмид и купим все, что ты захочешь, любые сладости, все что угодно! Хорошо?

Драко кивнул. 

— О, это будет очень скоро, — сказала мадам Помфри, — вашему сыну нужно лишь немного поправить силы. Как же хорошо, что все обошлось так…

Поймав суровый взгляд отца, она осеклась.

— Что ж, нам пора, Драко, — мама поднялась. 

— До скорой встречи, — сказал отец. 

И они вышли вместе с мадам Помфри, чьи юбки шуршали так громко, что, казалось, сквозь распахнутые окна слышно даже на улице.

Драко остался один.

Где-то там, за окном, щебетали птицы и слышались голоса учеников, но здесь, в больничном крыле, он слышал только громкий, отчаянный стук собственного сердца.

Скоро. Это случится очень скоро. Наступит лучший момент его жизни — то самое чудо, которое обещал ему подарить Темный Лорд.

В горле пересохло, и Драко хотел было отхлебнуть какао из кружки, оставленной мадам Помфри, как дверь скрипнула, пропуская кого-то.

— Я сейчас выпью… — начал Драко, подумав было, что это мадам Помфри пришла напомнить ему о лекарствах, но там, откуда раздавалось шуршание, никого не было. Драко едва не выронил чашку и зажмурился — плотно-плотно, так, что перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.

Кто-то громко засопел.

Драко открыл глаза. 

Перед ним стоял Гарри, Гарри Поттер — собственной персоной. Он пришел, сам, по доброй воле и безо всякого колдовства, как и обещал Темный Лорд! Это было то самое чудо, которого Драко так ждал и боялся втайне, что оно не сбудется, точно так же, как и того, что сбудется.

— Привет, — произнес Гарри и смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Привет!

Драко сел на постели так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Комната вместе с Поттером куда-то поплыла. Вот ведь еще! Не хватало брякнуться в обморок, и перед кем! Вдруг… вдруг Гарри решит, что он слабак, и начнет смеяться над ним?

Драко зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, ничего не изменилось. Гарри стоял и смотрел на него — все так же немного смущенно.

— Ты как сюда попал? — само слетело с языка, и Драко вспыхнул до корней волос: вот дурак, сейчас Гарри развернется и уйдет. А ведь Темный Лорд предупреждал, что у него будет только один шанс — единственный из тысячи, и если он упустит его… — Впрочем, неважно, — быстро сказал Драко, видя, что Гарри колеблется, отвечать или нет. — Знаешь, я хочу тебе сказать об одной штуке…

Гарри продолжал улыбаться, и в прежние времена Драко бы высмеял его за это, но сейчас он был безумно рад тому, что Гарри готов его слушать. — Темный Лорд, когда мы с ним говорили…Ты, наверное, знаешь…

— Да, он упоминал об этом… — сказал Гарри и помрачнел.

И Драко продолжил, быстро, боясь, что момент и вправду будет упущен:

— Так вот, он мне сказал: я должен был поступить на Гриффиндор. Представляешь?

Гарри прыснул:

— Вот это да! А меня Шляпа хотела распределить на Слизерин. 

И они оба рассмеялись, счастливо и громко, и Драко понял, что обещанное Темным Лордом сбылось до слова — ему, Драко Малфою, удалось все-таки подружиться с Гарри Поттером!

В коридоре раздались знакомые шаги и шуршание юбок — это возвращалась мадам Помфри. 

— Ну, увидимся, — сказал Гарри и протянул руку.

— До встречи! — Драко пожал ее, стараясь, чтобы его собственные пальцы не слишком дрожали. 

— Кто тут у вас, мистер Малфой? — спросила мадам Помфри, и Драко отвернулся — всего на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть, где она, а когда повернулся — Гарри уже исчез.

Драко упал на подушки. 

— Никого, — сказал он и повторил: — никого.

— Почему же вы тогда смеялись?

— От счастья, мадам Помфри!

И он не врал, ведь на ладони все еще оставалось тепло от прикосновения Поттера.

Драко не зря помогал Лорду: тот сдержал свое слово. А значит, завтра, когда сил будет немного больше, надо бы пробраться в туалет Плаксы Миртл, забрать оттуда дневник и поблагодарить Тома за помощь.

конец.


End file.
